Until the day I die
by Avalon Demona
Summary: Inuyasha is a spirit, a guardian if you will. They are summoned by those who can not defend themselves from the demons that live in this world. Born to protect and serve then be summoned by their next master they live on. What would happen if the summone


Inuyasha is a spirit, a guardian if you will. They are summoned by those who can not defend themselves from the demons that live in this world. Born to protect and serve then be summoned by their next master they live on. What would happen if the summoner fell in love with the summoned?

Until the Day I Die

"He died..........didn't he" More of a demand then a question ne? " You let him die didn't you?" Just look away you don't have to answer. Sesshoumaru, a much older spirit moved closer. His white hair shone in the darkness of nothing and everything. "You don't even care. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Letting out a sigh Inuyasha's warm golden orbs caught Sesshoumaru's cold ones.

"Yeah...........he died. So what, he was old and was gonna die anyway" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Everyone you protect ends up dead by the end of the month. If the next one dies even within a year I will have you banished to the darkest region of the universe." Inuyasha's eyes widened. No one would joke about such a punishment. Any who had even been sent there for solitary confinement came back out of their mind. Feeling alone in the world and dying from depression.

"You wouldn't dare! Your my sibling!" His protest rang through the darkness. The rage in his voice was heard by all the fallen angels condemned to live as he. Protecting weaklings from the world.

"We're not that close." The older spirit turned away and walked off into the darkness of space and time, leaving Inuyasha alone to wait until he was summoned again. So he would wait five hundred years. He stood in the darkness alone and invisible by others who passed. His dark clothing hid him in the darkness and the dog ears on top of his head flicked about at every sound, as rare as they are in the vastness of this dark land. Time is a mere blink of an eye for a spirit but an eternity for this particular one because every passing day was closer to the day he'd screw up. For the last time.

A girl with dark black hair ran through the streets on a black night. The lights from sparse lamps guided her way through the paths in the forest. It's very stupid for anyone to be running through the land alone at anytime of day, for in this world there are many who would love to devour humans. Especially the girls. Kagome never beloved in such rumors of demons and other beasts. Sure there were many wild animals and those who never came back home after long strolls. The war with the demons was won by exceptional warriors and their guardians so common people would never have to worry again.

Kagome's father had died fighting the demons so she could be safe.

She was safe.

Or so she thought.

Red glowing eyes watched her pass through the forest, before she knew it vine like tentacles grabbed her arms. Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" The black haired girl tried to get away from a whole group of demons. They laughed evilly at her attempts to get away from their tentacles. The long knife like fingers picked at her cheek. "What's a girl like you doing out of your home this late in a skirt that short?" She continued to struggle free. Why am I so stupid! I should have listened to Sango earlier.

---flashback---

"Kagome isn't today your sixteenth birthday?" A brown haired girl picked up another pork bao and popped it into her mouth. Kagome absentmindedly nodded and continued eating, leaning against the wooden railing of her porch. " Well then it's time for you to summon a guardian" The black haired girl stopped eating for a second..... "no"

"But Kagome the demons started attacking you last year and now you can pro-" She shook her head "Sango no means no, I don't think it's right to call someone from who knows where to wait on me hand and foot. Besides the demons all were destroyed in the war" Her friend pouted and finished off her food. "Well can you at least come over later and meet my baka guardian" Sango smiled at her friend and hoped for a yes. Kagome thought for a moment. "Fine but I'm not going to waste the energy to summon my own. I do come from a long line of priestesses. I can take care of myself. Even though I have nothing to worry about"

Sango laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know Kagome I know, but I'm a demon slayer and even I could use a little protecting" She walked off down the streets away from Kagome's house waving goodbyes. ' But if Miroku keeps being a pervert some ones gonna have to protect him from me.' She smiled faintly as she vanished from her friends view.

---current time---

If I had summoned a guardian earlier I would be safe at Sango's house safe and sound. Tears began to slide down Kagome's cheeks as her strength gave out. This made the demons fanged grins ever wider. They all eyes her like a piece of meat to a hungry dog. "Well I know exactly what to do with a pretty little girl like you. I hope your body can last long enough" Kagome cringed at the very thought of what they might do to her. "NO! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!!!"

The sound of the girls voice echoed through the land to the very heavens them self. Some where in the darkness two golden eyes flashed open. "It's show time"

Demons had paid no mind to her plight and ran their fingers down to her clothes. Slowly they shredded the top of her shirt down to the middle of her stomach, Now she knew what was going to happen and she started to cry again but had no strength to do anything else.

"Why don't you dipshits go back to hell or where ever it is you came from" A boy stood not even a few feet away from the demons that held Kagome captive. His white hair swayed in the breeze as he walked even closer. " You guys give demons a bad name" He smirked a little "For that your gonna pay" The demons chuckled "What are you going to do about it?"

He smirked "Watch" He ran up with inhuman speed and cut through the arms and tentacles holding Kagome. Inuyasha slammed his hand through the demons chest and pulled out a black heart as the other fled in terror. The girl none the less was speechless and sickened at the same time. Wearily she looked up to her savior she was guessing. "A-a-are you a demon....." He rolled his eyes "No stupid I'm your guardian"

Inuyasha took off his outer robe and threw it in her lap. "You should put that on, I don't think anyone wants to se your disgusting body" She put it on gingerly and stood up. "Thank you........." He looked over at her surprised. "What the hell are you saying thank you for?! This is my job you dumb ass, I'm your guardian!" His shoulders rolled back and he crossed his arms.

"Your my guardian?"

"DUH!"

"Well you can go now thanks for your help but I have to be at my friends house." Kagome brushed off her skirt and walked off. Inuyasha stood there for a second. Then ran to catch up with her. "H-hey wait! Your gonna get attacked again!"

"Why do you care? I'm 'disgusting' and 'stupid', I'm doing you a favor. All the demons were supposed to be dead anyway."

' _What the hell is wrong with this girl?_' "I can't leave until you die it's your own fault for summoning me" Kagome sighed and looked at him. "Fine but I am NOT your master understood?" He faltered yet again. No one had told him they aren't his master. No one has told any guardian this. It'll be a real shame when he lets this girl down. She has such spirit. "Fine bitch, is it okay if I call you that?"

"No you can call me Kagome because that is my name, not bitch."

"I'm still gonna call you bitch"

"I'm going to lock you in a well"

"Not if I throw you in first!" "What's your name" Once again the guardian was thrown off guard. Letting Kagome pass him he thought of one girl who had also been much like her yet much calmer, Inuyasha's ear flicked back against his head. 'I promised myself I wouldn't think of her anymore; it hurts too much' Soon he stopped walking completely lost in thought of her. His Kikyou.

"Well are you going to tell me your name or what?" She stopped and turned to face the mis-gotten guardian. "Hey........... are you okay? You look kinda-"

"Inuyasha"

"Excuse me?"

"My names Inuyasha" Kagome smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "Well 'Inuyasha' we have to be at Sango's house before she starts worrying about me." Inuyasha followed behind her looking at her hand. Maybe this was his chance, just maybe this girl will survive long enough. Although he is nothing at all like a cat, this girl stirred feelings of curiosity all about her. This happened once before though. He barely even knew her but she was stolen from him and it was all his fault.

---flashback---

A black haired girl of seventeen in white and red miko robes sat in a field smiling at inuyasha who was only a few feet away. He looked up at her and smiled a loving smile that has almost forgotten his face. It had been so long since he could really be happy. The boy stretched out on the grassy earth watching the clouds pass over head. It was just so peaceful.

But in all honesty it couldn't last long.

Kikyou screamed and was ripped in two by a demon, Inuyasha turned back to late. As he ran for her hoping her could save her he was dragged back into the darkness. This could only mean one thing.

She was dead. And Inuyasha couldn't even say goodbye to her soul. Now he was lost his heart was crushed. Nothing mattered anymore, his duty, his cruel reality. Nothing. It was all just black. It was all just cold and the world seemed like a cruel place to be

---current time---

No, it wouldn't happen again. He would save his own head and keep her live a month as set by Sesshoumaru. What happens after that point is immaterial.

Even though this is true something about this girl Kagome called to him from the first moment. He didn't know what it was but her hand felt so natural in his. Clawed hand in delicate, although it's probly just the high from killing that demon.


End file.
